Blindly In Love
by Voldemort Willeatyou
Summary: Ingrid is ordinary. She wishes for something, anything else. But then her nice, normal life is torn to pieces, and all she wants is the boring normality back, not this tall, warm stranger called Seth who is the only one who still says he cares.
1. PREFACE

**Finally! The preface! I took way longer than expected, but I know have a few chapters written! And beta-ed! So I'm on a posting-spree!**

* * *

_She was sick of the normality._

_Normal, normal, normal; the word repeated itself in her head until it lost all meaning._

_Just like her life._

_She often wondered why she was on this planet, what purpose she would bring with her existence._

_It never got her anywhere, for as far as she could tell, she did nothing._

_Well, she did her homework, and went out with friends, and painted her toenails purple, but where did this really fit in with the greater scheme of things?_

_Was she going to die, be sobbed over, and then forgotten?_

_She had nothing to be remembered by, not anything._

_Her life was of astounding normality, she had two parents, divorced._

_Her mother was a lawyer, her father did important business things._

_She had some nice friends and a nice boyfriend._

_She went to a nice school in a nice suburb._

_The only unusual thing about her, she pondered, was that __she was so bloody normal._

_Then she wished, on a star, her eyelash, and the chicken bone, that this could change._

_That she could be saved from the pending doom that was normality, that something, someone, would change her life into something out of the normal._

.

_And with all her heart, she wished._

_._

_._

_But then she got what she wished for._

**You know what? I want to know what YOU think! Yes, You! So review away!**

_-Voldemort_

* * *


	2. ch1, Tales of Woe

**Now you all know how Twilight is American. Well, I'm not, so please excuse any weird bits that don't really make sense. So, Chapter 2! Already!**

* * *

He was, in her opinion, the hottest guy at school.  
All her friends agreed with her; they were destined for each other.

He ignored her, however, or perhaps wasn't aware of her existence, until, one day…

"_Hey, Ingrid…" he said in that _voice_ of his, the one that made tingles run down her spine.  
_"_H-hi, T-tom" she stuttered out in shock._

"_You know my name?" said he.  
_"_Uh- yeah …doesn't everyone?" she realised what she'd just said, mentally slapping herself for the randomness she was blurting out.  
_"_Oh… ok…" he blinked a few times, in a way that made Ingrid want to get him alone in a room for a few hours._

"_So, you're friends with, Anna, yeah?" This time Ingrid blinked. What did Anna have to do with anything?  
_"_Um… yes?"  
_"_I was wondering if… well… you see, I really like her-"_

_In that moment Ingrid's heart snapped in two, the empty shell falling, with a thud, to the floor.  
_"_-and I was hoping you could give me her number, please?" Tom continued, unaware of the inner turmoil that was coursing through Ingrid's system, nearly reducing her to tears._

"_Ingrid?" he asked, "number, please?"  
_"_Oh, right… umm… just let me check my phone…"_

He asked her for her friend Anna's mobile number, in order to ask Anna out.

She was distraught at this, vowed revenge on Anna, sobbed a bit, and then moved on.  
Soon after was when she first laid eyes on Him.

_He sauntered into the room, casually flicking his perfect blonde hair out of his eyes, __a satisfied, smug grin on his lips as every single girl in the room turned to stare in adoration at his perfect features and general hotness.  
__He turned to smile directly at her, making her want to swoon as she fell hopelessly in love._

_The world then slowed, the surroundings blurring out of focus, and some really cheesy music started playing in the background._

"_This movie is _crap_!" whispered Ingrid to her friend, who was sitting next to her in a very crowded cinema.  
_"_This is the 'forget about Tom' phrase of your recovery process! Now shut up and watch the movie!" her friend hissed back.  
_"_For God's sake! I'm over him! This is awfu-"her voice rose as she was cut off…_

"_Shut up!" said someone in the row behind them.  
_"_NO!" She turned to whisper at her friend-_

"_I'm leaving, I'll see you outside after the movie, ok?"_

_And with that, she left the cinema, trying not to step on too many people's toes._

_Outside, she waited by herself on the bench next to the cinema's entrance.  
__She watched the world go by as she wa__ited for the awful movie to end, and her friend to exit._

_And that was when she saw him.  
__Walking quickly on the other side of the road, head down, hands in pockets, clearly in a rush to get somewhere._

_She could've sworn the world stopped, the background was blurring and she could almost taste that cheesy music in the background.  
__And he didn't even realise she was there._

_Oh well, thought Ingrid, some things never change…_

* * *

**So... Good, bad or ugly? I love ALL reviews, even flames!!! (I get so few they're special, too)**


	3. ch2, Sure Thing

**Whoa. Is anyone else freaked out with all these consecutive updates?**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY, ON BIL:**

_She could've sworn the world stopped, the background was blurring and she could almost taste that cheesy music in the background._

_And he didn't even realise she was there._

_Oh well, thought Ingrid, some things never change…_

* * *

He wasn't hot like Tom was, but he was good-looking in his own quiet kind of way.  
He was on the school soccer team, was blonde, and the boy of her dreams.

Just like the last one.

Unlike the last one, however, he did pay notice of her.  
Eventually, after months of not-so-subtle flirting, Ben asked Ingrid out.

It was, in her opinion, the best day of her life.

_The screams mingled with war-cries, the chatter with the shouts, into the unbearably loud noise of a high school cafeteria._

"_I can barely hear myself think" proclaimed Sally, Ingrid's now best friend.  
_"_Neither," agreed Chrissie._

_Ingrid nodded.  
_"_Guys, you will NEVER believe WHO El Sanchez just asked out…"said Lizzie, as she sat down at the table with her tray of food.  
_"_Again! Wasn't she, like, going out with that guy off the football team…" mused Chrissie__.  
_"_Dude, she dumped him ages ago! That's, like, old news." said Lizzie  
_"_Since when!? She goes through guys like, like a…" Sally struggled with her similes.  
_"_Nevermind the metaphor, who'd she ask out?!" said Ingrid__._

"_Guys, get your tape recorders out, this is BIG news: El Sanchez asked out…" Lizzie paused for effect,  
_"_Waiting here…"_

"_Omygod, Ingrid!" hissed Chrissie  
_"_What?!"she hissed back angrily._

"_Ben at 12 o' clock!"  
__She couldn't hear Chrissie over the noise of the cafeteria, "What?"  
_"_Ben! Coming this way!"_

"_Omigosh! Is my hair ok?"  
__Ingrid fretted with her hair for a minute, smoothing down her dress-  
_"_Relax, you look fine," said Sally._

_As soon as Ben came within hearing range, Lizzie called out:  
_"_Hi Ben!"_

_He smiled nervously in their direction, looking like he wished he was anywhere but there at this moment.  
_"_Um… H-hi, could I, uh, speak to Ingrid for a minute?" he asked._

_Ingrid's heart sped up, "Sure!" she replied, excited as could be.  
__He led her to a quieter corner of the cafeteria, took a deep breath, and said_

"_So, um… You seem really nice, so, um"  
__Was he- did he really want to- would he?  
_"_DoyouwannagotothemoviesonFriday?"_

_For a moment she stood there, shellshocked, as all her dreams came true.  
_"_Sure! I'd love to!"__ she replied with. _

_She could hardly believe what she was hearing. How long had she waited for this moment, dreamt about him getting down on one knee, then-_

"_Great! So, I'll, uh, see you then!"_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER ON BIL:**

_He opened the car-door for her, and she climbed in, grateful for the air con on this hot and sticky night._

_And, with that, they drove off into the night, to her first-ever prom._

* * *

**Scuse errors, although I'm sure there aren't any due to the brilliance of Miss Yellow Jess The Amazing Error-Proof Beta! Also, as you all may know, in *cough* Antarctica, the schooling system works differently to this fancy American one, so could someone please explain all about your 'elementry' and 'junior high' and God knows what else you use. For reference in future fics.**

**Oh, and I'd like to know what YOU thought, and a Happy 09 to all of you!**

_**-Voldemort**_


	4. ch3, Lipstick and Zombies and Cake

**I'm so sorry about my updating drought!!! BUT I HAVE EXCUSES!!! ... but they're all pretty pathetic, so I won't waste your time.**

**Now, acknowledgements for this chapter. First and foremost, MYJ, for her lovely beta-ing that I partially ignored.  
****Also to Lamp, for the entirely non-relevant reason of buying Harold, the giant rainbow stuffed dinosaur.**

**And to my dear, lovely, patient readers who don't seem to exist at the moment, because I'm getting no reviews, there's some Seth in this chapter! Wooo! Look excited!**

* * *

It was true love, at last. Ingrid knew it. She and Ben were meant to be, star cross'd lovers upon first sight.

And then she went out with him on their first date.

_It was a bleh kind of Friday. The sky was overcast, but it didn't rain, the weather wasn't warm or cold. School was exceptionally dull, but not even the most boring lecture on European history could dampen Ingrid's mood._

_Today was her day; she was on top of the world. The birds sung louder and the sun shone brighter as she met Ben at the cinema._

_It was the same cinema she'd been at when she first saw Ben, and look, there's that bench she sat on as she waited for the awful movie to finish._

_She almost laughed, so much had changed since that day, and how sullen she'd been feeling, trying to convince herself it didn't bother her that she'd seen her best friend making out with her crush of three months._

_And how all thoughts of Tom vanished from her mind, the second she saw her Ben._

_Yes, he was hers, even if he didn't know it yet._

_They entered the cinema, debating over which movie they should see. The chick-flick or the latest zombie thriller? Ingrid flatly refused the zombies; she hated horror movies, but then Ben gave her one of _those_ smiles and all of a sudden she realised that she didn't mind zombies _that_ much._

_The movie opened in a graveyard, on a dark night where the leafless trees formed claw-like shadows across the ground, twisting and distorting in the wind.  
__Ingrid watched in horror as the zombies emerged from the ground, doing zombie things and spreading gore across the scene.  
__It got worse and worse, and soon Ingrid couldn't even bear to look, and abruptly stood up and left the cinema, feeling like a prize idiot._

_For the second time, she waited outside on the bench, but this time, she wasn't alone. Ben had come with her._

_"Are you ok?" he asked_

_Ingrid shook her head, swallowing and trying to clear the nauseous feeling that had built up in the depths of her stomach._

_"You don't like zombies, do you?"_

_Ingrid shook her head again. "I'm sorry, Ben. You go back and watch the end, I'll just wait here."_

_"Nah, it's ok. Was a crap movie anyway. Wanna go get something to eat?"_

Ingrid and Ben did indeed go and eat, and soon after was Ingrid's first kiss. This first kiss was quickly followed by many others, and occasionally something a little less innocent. Time flew by for Ingrid, and all of a sudden, it was time for the Spring Dance…

_The doorbell rung through the house.  
__Ingrid's father looked up from the newspaper he was reading, calling out to Ingrid, "Ingrid! I think that boy you like is here!"_

_"Gimme a sec! Go get the door, please! I'm not quite ready" she yelled back from upstairs._

_"Fine, fine." He sighed, heaving himself from the comfort of his armchair to go and answer the door.  
__Standing on the doorstep was that annoying little blonde kid who Ingrid seemed to really like, looking far too grown-up for his own good._

_"Hi, Mr. Stephens!"_

_"Joe, call me Joe" he mumbled._

_"Is Ingrid there?"_

_"Ingrid who? I don't know an Ingrid!"_

_"Da-ad" complained Ingrid as she descended the stairs in a short black dress and red high heels. 'My little girl,' thought her father, 'all grown up!'  
__Ben smiled at Ingrid, and told her how nice she looked.  
__She grabbed her bag, said bye to her father and ran out the door with Ben.  
__He waited until she was in his car, out of her father's sight, before quickly closing the distance between them, and his mouth was almost on hers when-_

_"Ben, stop! You'll ruin my lipstick!"  
__He sighed, and turned to face the road._

_"So I'm not going to get a kiss all night, then?"_

_"Oh, you'll get more than a kiss, Ben." said Ingrid, grinning, "But not until after our grand entrance…"_

_"I'm looking forward to it."_

_"Just drive, Ben."_

_"As you wish, your highness."_

_. . . . ._

It was raining. Again.  
I was so tempted to ditch my schoolbag, and phase in the woods then run all the way home, but there were people everywhere. I mean, seriously!

Pouring rain, you'd think most people would have better things to do than hang around on Seth's route home, just to make sure he doesn't leave his schoolbag to go soggy in the rain and run all the way home.

On second thoughts, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Leah was always patrolling at this time of the day, and having her thoughts bouncing around the inside your cranium wasn't a great experience, even on the best of days.  
The path home always seems to be twice as long when I actually _want_ to get home and out of the pouring rain, which is stupid and annoying cos when I really don't want to arrive home to a very likely angry mother, it seems half the distance, no matter how slow I walk.

It's only two more blocks to go from here, I know for sure. I pick up pace, knowing it will make absolutely no difference to the level of soaked-ness I will be when I arrive home.

Sometimes, I think it would be drier to live in a swimming pool than in La Push.

Finally I'm home, under the awning outside the front door.  
I shake the water out of my hair, over mom's dying flowers.  
The front door is unlocked, and I'm greeted by the half-filled shoe rack and the really ugly umbrella stand that mom's sister gave us and no one has the heart to chuck it out.

"Mom! I'm home!" I announce. There's no reply.

I can hear the sound of a TV soap in the living room, and of Leah showering upstairs. Which means there'll be no hot water left for poor old Seth.  
And I can smell something burning.

"MOM! Something's burning!!"

I follow the smell to the kitchen, where there seems to be smoke coming from what looks to be a lump of coal, sitting on one of mom's baking dishes in the oven. Mom comes rushing past me, swearing under her breath the whole time, and yanks the oven open, pulling out her baking tray.

All of a sudden, she swears, the nastiest word I've ever heard her use, and drops the tray to the floor. It smashes everywhere, and bits of carbon cake and baking tray go everywhere, as mom's hands begin to change colour from the burn.

"Seth! Turn the tap on for me! Quick!" She's gone really pale and my feet are frozen to the floor and I'm feeling ill at the sight of the awful burns spread across her palms where it's gone white yellow and bright red and then I can her someone running down the stairs and Leah bursts in and takes the scene in and runs to the tap and then I feel the world blurring at the edges and I can hear someone calling my name but I can't reply and the floor is getting closer and then I can't remember any more.

.

Wet. Cold and wet. Trickling down the back of my neck, making me shiver.  
I open my eyes. Leah's standing over me, with an empty glass in her hand.

"Earth calling Seth," she says, "Can you hear me?"

I stare at her for a second, wondering why I'm on the kitchen tiles with bits of charcoal and porcelain and-  
Oh. Mom. Cake. Burning.

"Crap! Leah, is mom ok??"

"Mom's fine, worrywart. Well, you freaked the hell out of her when you decided to go and faint like a pansy on the floor."

"I don't like burns."

Ever since I was in the second grade, when Callum Bentley told me about the time his older brother spilt boiling water all down his leg, and how the skin went dark and peeled off and then the stuff underneath melted until you could see the white bone and there was blood everywhere and they had to call an ambulance, and now his brother has skin from his bum sewn onto his leg.

"Whatever. I'm sure the rest of the pack will want to hear a better excuse when they find out you went and did a Bella on us at the sight of a minor burn."

"Don't. You. Dare, Leah. I'm warning you…"

"I don't have a choice, darling brother. They can hear what I'm thinking, remember?"

I just growled at her. She smiled sweetly, well, sweetly for Leah, and said, "Well, I'll see you later. I've got to drive mom up to the hospital. Would you like me to call a babysitter for you whilst we're out?"

"Just piss off, Leah."

"Nice to know I'm loved." she said, as she left the kitchen, "and don't scribble on the walls with crayons while I'm out, or anything."

With that, she was gone. I could hear the car back out of the driveway and into the distance.  
All of a sudden, the house was really quiet.

I could hear the _tick tick tick _of the clock in the living room and the thrumming of the fridge and the rain hitting the roof and was the room always this small?  
And then I could smell it- the burning cake and flesh and I really needed to get some fresh air.

I ran out the door to the woods and phased in record time. I ran through the trees, trying as hard as I could to not think about mom's burning hands, and the smell that had filled the room, of burning flesh and blackened skin and no-

Seth! Don't think about it! Concentrate. Concentrate on something; anything. Look, there's a tree, and another one. Bark kind of like the colour of burnt skin and flesh; No, dirt! Watch the ground, there's a beetle, some fallen leaves, beetle, more beetles, lots of rotting leaves and some rocks, like a porcelain baking tray smashed to pieces on the kitchen tiles- gah!

I can't escape it. No, Seth! It's only a silly little burn. Why are you worried, Seth? Why are you talking to yourself, Seth? I don't know. Shut up! Go away, leave me alone.

And all of a sudden, I'm human again. And very naked.

I'm near Forks hospital, I can tell.  
There's that small in the air, it's hard to describe, but it makes you feel faintly ill and scared and anxious all at the same time.  
This is the last place I want to be. Turning around, I phase again, and begin running in the opposite direction. I don't know where I'm going, but not home.

But there's someone else in my thoughts.

_Seth?_ it asks, _is that you?_

_No shit, Sherlock. Who else?_

And it's Brady, I can tell. And I can hear what he's thinking.

And oh my god.

No. Freaking . Way.

* * *

**Oh, you love me for the cliffies, don't you? Well, the more people who review (but you don't have to be a person to review. I'm perfectly glad for your very intelligent dog or perhaps even pet alien to review) the sooner I'll write another chapter, and the sooner you'll find out what Seth is OMGing about! Very fair, no?**


End file.
